High School Musical: The Next Generation
by vllyballplaya4life
Summary: The gang we all know and love are married and have kids! Follow the kids as they go through the same drama, heartbreak, and love, just like their parents went through! Full Summary inside! Rated T for safety. R&R PLEASE!


**Summary**

**The gang we all know and love are all grown up and married with kids! They all decided to stay in New Mexico where they can all be together. Their kids are in their teenage years and are going to East High School, just like their parents did. Watch as they go through drama, love, hate. Will they stay friends with their lifelong friends? Or become enemies?**

**High School Musical: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 1: Morning with the Bolton's**

**No POV**

**Summary: The gang we all know and love are all grown up and married with kids! They all decided to stay in New Mexico where they can all be together. Their kids are in their teenage years and are going to East High School, just like their parents did. Watch as they go through drama, love, hate. Will they stay friends with their lifelong friends? Or become enemies?**

**My last fanfiction, Unnamed, ended up sucking obviously, I got like what? 4 reviews? WORST STORY EVER! So, I decided to come up with this one. Hope you like.**

**Couples:  
Troy and Gabriella Bolton**

**Chad and Taylor Danforth**

**Zeke and Sharpay Baylor**

**Jason and Kelsi Cross**

**Ryan and Martha Evans**

**Kids:**

**Troy and Gabriella's kids**

**Sarah Marie Bolton- 17-Junior- Sarah is more like her father. She loves basketball and loves to play sports. But she is also very smart, just like her mother. She is the oldest, making her the wisest.**

**Luke Brian Bolton-15-Sophmore- Luke loves sports, like his father, and sister, but he's not the smartest. He loves to party and have fun. He spends alot of time with his twin, Vanessa.**

**Vanessa Ann Bolton-15-Sophmore- Vanessa is Luke's twin. She is nothing like him, though. She is a girly girl and hates sports. She would go shopping over playing sports anyday. She loves spending time with her parents. She is very smart, but pretends to be stupid.**

**Jack Michael Bolton-14-Freshman- He's the baby of the family, and is the smartest of them all. He would rather stay in and study then go to a party. He isn't interested in girls, or anything else except for his studies.**

**Chad and Taylor's kids**

**Jesse Steven Danforth-18-Senior- Jesse is the oldest, he plays basketball, and loves to party. Secretly, he's very smart, one of the smartest in the school, but nobody knows. Everybody thinks he's one of the stupidist people to walk the planet.**

**Ciara Lynn Danforth-16-Sophmore- Ciara loves sports, but can also be a girly girl. She is also smart. She can also act, dance, and sing She's a triple threat in many ways. She loves being in the spotlight, and tries out for every single musical in East High, and normally get's the main lead.**

**Chris James Danforth-4-Pre School- Chris is really the baby of the family. He constantly needs a baby sitter because of his parents' careers.**

**Zeke and Sharpay's kids**

**Allie Lynnette Baylor-17-Junior- Allie is exactly like her mother was in high school. She's rude, obnoxious, and she's a drama queen. She's obsessed with fashion and is a spoiled brat.**

**Jessica Rose Baylor-15-Sophmore- Jessica is like her father. She loves to cook, and play sports. She's nothing like her mother and hates everything her mother is into.**

**Jason and Kelsi's kid**

**John Gabriel Cross-17-Junior- John is a song writer and a basketball player. His parents rubbed off on him, and he's like them. He's more of the shy kind, but is also pretty spoiled since he's an only child.**

**Ryan and Martha's kid**

**Carly Denise Evans-Not born yet. 4 more months.**

**Parent's Careers & Ages:**

**Troy: East High basketball coach - 35**

**Gabriella: East High Chemistry teacher - 34**

**Chad: Co- East high basketball coach - 35**

**Taylor: College chemistry teacher - 33**

**Zeke: Owns his own resturaunt - 36**

**Sharpay: Actress - 34**

**Jason: East Middle School Basketball coach - 35**

**Kelsi: Movie writer - 34**

**Ryan: Actor - 34**

**Martha: Secretary at really big business. - 33**

**OKAY! Now that that's all done with! Here's my first chapter.**

**HSMTNGHSMTNGHSMTNGHSMTNGHSMTNGHSMTNGHSMTNGHSMTNG**

Vanessa Ann Bolton sat on her bed staring into her closet. _What to wear, what to wear..._ she thought. It was the first day of her being a sophmore at East High, and she was excited, but also nervous. She didn't know what to wear, or what to expect, but she knew that she had her best friend, Ciara Danforth by her side the whole way.

Her and Ciara had been best friends ever since they were in diapers, literally. Their parents were best friends in high school, and they also were after high school. They spent all their time together, so did Ciara and Vanessa. They would go to each other for advice everyday.

Gabriella Montez knocked on her daughters door before walking in, she blinked, "Oh, you're already up." she smiled.

Vanessa looked over at her mom and nodded, "I've been up for an hour. I can't decide what to wear."

Gabriella smirked, "Need some help?" she asked, walking into the room.

Vanessa nodded, "Please."

Gabriella smiled as she walked into Vanessa's walk-in closet. She started looking around. She picked out a white tank top that had 'Angel' in cursive writing on the front. She then picked out a small denim jacket that went down to the top of her stomach and a pair of dark, skinny jeans. She walked out of the closet, holding the outfit in front of herself, "What do ya think?" she asked her daughter.

Vanessa blinked, "That's actually really cute." She stood up and walked over to her mother. She looked at the outfit, thinking of how it would look on her. She shrugged, "Thanks mom." she took the outfit.

Gabriella walked into the closet one last time, "With these shoes." she took out a pair of while strappy heels. She gave them to her daughter before walking out of the bedroom, to another child's bedroom.

Gabriella knocked on the door of her son's bedroom before walking in. She rolled her eyes slightly at the sight of him sleeping still. She sighed as she walked over to the curtains, which were closed, making the room very dark. She opened them, letting the sunlight in.

Luke Brian Bolton groaned as the light shone in his eyes. "Go away, mom," he mumbled before falling back asleep again.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she walked over to his stereo. She put in one of Luke's CD's, which was very loud rock music. And pressed the play button. She turned it up full volume, and the loud noise made the house shake. It also made Luke shoot out of bed and fall off.

A satisfied smile came across Gabriella's face as she saw her son was awake. She turned down the music and looked at him, "Good morning, sunshine." she grinned. "Time to get up, you have school today." she said before walking out.

Luke groaned and grabbed his pillow off his bed and layed down on it on the floor. He attempted to fall back asleep, until his girlfriend called his cell phone.

Gabriella sighed as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where her husband, Troy Bolton was making breakfast for the four angels. She looked at Troy, "You're turn. You got Sarah, and Jack, good luck." she grinned, "I'll take over breakfast."

Troy groaned and looked at his wife, which was a mistake. She was doing the puppy dog pout, something she had become very good at because Troy always seemed to give in. Troy sighed, "Fine..." he stomped upstairs dramatically while his wife was satisfied, cooking.

Troy walked into his daughters room without knocking, because he knew she would be sleeping, and she was. He sighed as he walked into her joining bathroom. He grabbed a cup off the counter and filled it with ice cold water. He smiled to himself as he walked back into her room. He poured the water all over his daughter.

Sarah Marie Bolton screamed her loudest and jumped out of bed, jumping around her room, freezing cold, "Dad!" She yelled, annoyed.

Troy smiled, satisfied, "Time to get ready for school. Breakfast is almost ready downstairs." he said before walking out. He walked to the last child's room. This one should be easy. He walked into his son's room, noticing he was asleep, which surprised him abit. Normally, he was awake and ready, and studying or reading or something boring. But, he wasn't. Troy blinked and decided to be nice to this one, since it wasn't normal. He walked over to the curtains which had been closed, and he opened them revealing sunlight in his son's eyes.

Troy was surprised when his son didn't even make a movement. _You've got to be kidding me_ he thought to himself. He sighed as he walked over to his son's iHome, with his iPod attached. He searched for any loud songs, but could only find one. He shrugged as he pressed play and turned it up as loud as it could go, which was pretty loud.

Troy blinked as his son stayed asleep. He groaned. _Guess I have to do it the hard way. _he thought. He walked into the joining bathroom and grabbed a cup, filled it with ice water, then walked back into the room. A sigh escaped his lips as he dumped the water on his son.

_Oh my god. No way._ Troy groaned when his son didn't even move. "What do I have to do?" he mumbled.

Jack Michael Bolton slowly opened his eyes after hearing somebody in his room, "God dad, do you have to mumble so loud?"

Troy blinked, "But I-" he sighed. "Forget it. Get ready for school." With that, Troy walked out of the room and back downstairs, into the kitchen where Vanessa and Luke had joined Gabriella. "Morning kids." he gave a smile.

Vanessa had on the outfit her mother had picked out, but gave it a little more by adding a white sequined belt to it. Her brunette hair was straightened and was flowing freely. She had her make up done perfectly, and her earrings, rings, and necklaces fit her outfit very well.

Luke had just thrown on a white button up shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath, and a pair of jeans. His hair was brushed, and looking nice, it looked just like his father's.

"Morning" Each child said.

"Can we leave early today?" Vanessa asked, "I don't wanna be late for school, plus Ciara and I agreed to meet so we could talk about some stuff."

"Sure." Troy said.

The four were joined by Jack and Sarah walking downstairs. Sarah had on a blue shirt with white polka dots and said 'Babe' on the front. She had on a pair of tight, skinny jeans that hugged her legs just right, and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

Jack was wearing a plain white tee with a pair of jeans. His hair was messy, and in his face.

"Morning" Jack said.

Sarah just glared at her father.

Gabriella noticed the tension between the father and daughter. She blinked, "What happened?"

Sarah turned to her mother, "Dad poured ice cold water on me to wake me up!" she frowned.

Gabriella turned to her husband and gave a smile, "You should've gotten up when your alarm clock went off." she said to Sarah.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Whatever" she said.

"Okay kids, once you're done eating, get in the car." Troy said to his children.

Once everyone was done, they got into the car, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone in the kitchen. Troy looked at his wife with a smirk, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips.

Gabriella smiled as she returned the kiss, which ended up turning into a make-out session on the couch. They were interupted when a child honked the horn in the driveway, making Gabriella, who was on top of Troy, fall to the ground in surprise.

"Ow." Gabriella mumbled, standing up.

Troy stood up and kissed his wife on the forehead, "I love you." he smiled.

Gabriella smiled, "I love you, too."

Another honk followed by a "HURRY UP!" finally got them to get to the car. Troy got in the drivers seat, and Gabriella in the passengers. All the kids were in the backseat, except for Sarah, who had her own car, and could drive herself. Troy started the car and drove to the school.

**HSMTNGHSMTNGHSMTNGHSMTNGHSMTNGHSMTNGHSMTNGHSMTNG**

**Okay! So, how'd you like it? Oh, and just to let you know, I am not going to always use every single family/child in every chapter. I'm mainly going to be focusing on the Bolton family, with the Danforths, and maybe the Baylor's. It's really hard for me to keep track of all of them, so sorry if your favorite family/couple/child isn't used. :-/ And I will also be using the parents alot, too. So it's not just the kids. Just a little heads up on that. :) Anyway, R&R PLEASE GUYS!!!!!**


End file.
